Talk:Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Change Me! (Barney Live! in New York City - VHS)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E225:41F9:F97B:72D:47B4-20200119231239
GAMESMOVIESTVVIDEO WIKIS Search =Mulan: Characters 1998 vs 2020= Joseph Kime2d MOVIES DISNEY PRESENTED BY In 1998, Disney’s now-classic Mulan made waves at the box office and immediately became a fan favourite. Now, with a new reboot set to release this year, we’re treated to another look into the Chinese military from Mulan’s perspective, with a few fresh twists to boot. With the new version of the film, there’s also a few changes to the character billing as well, which include new names and faces — as well as some characters who won’t be returning at all. Let’s take a look at the faces we need to know before we make the trip back to ancient China. =Mulan= Disney's MULAN..Mulan (Yifei Liu)..Photo: Film Frame..© 2019 Disney Enterprises, Inc. All Rights Reserved.The headstrong and determined Mulan, played by Liu Yifei, poses as a man in order to fight for the Chinese Military against the Northern invaders and protect her wounded father from being drafted. She defies her family’s wishes to marry and accept her traditional role as a woman, and instead fights to bring her family the honour her father wants for them — and won’t let the Northern oppressors stand in her way. =Hua Zhou= Mulan’s father Hua Zhou (in the 1998 version called Fa Zhou) played by Tzi Ma, is a noble and proud man, who has become weak and injured from battle, preventing him from effectively serving in the Chinese military. He is supportive of his daughters and expects Mulan to marry as the Matchmaker dictates to bring honour to their family. Tzi Ma’s involvement in action flicks like Rush Hour make him more than ready for the conflict of Mulan. =Commander Tung= 1998’s stoic and imposing Shang comes this year in the form of Commander Tung – played by Donnie Yen. The newly-appointed army general is reluctant to put his feelings before his duty and trains his soldiers by-the-book. He later becomes friends with Mulan (or Hua Jun, her male alter-ego); impressed by her intellect and dedication to the military. Given Donnie’s past in iconic action films like the Ip Man series, expect to see him involved in some heavyweight action throughout the film. =Böri Khan= Taking Shan-Yu’s place as the fearsome and imposing leader of the opposing northern forces is Böri Khan. Played by Jason Scott Lee, Khan is the savage antagonist of the film. He, like the terrifying army he commands, is impossibly adept and ruthless in combat and is after blood in order to avenge his father’s death. Lee is well known for his role as martial arts legend Bruce Lee (the two are not related) in Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story, so his knowledge of the fighting technique will translate well to this new adaptation. =Xian Lang= Appearing as Böri Khan’s second in command, Li Gong’s Xian Lang is a powerful witch who fights alongside the northern army and serves its leader. She is regarded as a witch, has the talons of a Hawk in place of her hands, and is seen to transform into the predatory bird – certainly a combative upgrade to Hayabusa the Falcon from the 1998 original. Her magical abilities make her a worthy adversary to the Chinese military and exciting addition to the cast. The cast may be missing a replacement for Eddie Murphy’s Mushu as well as some other mythical creatures that uplifted the original, but the new more serious tone of the remake, as well as its new characters, should more than make up for this. Expect a lot of emotion, a deeper look at Chinese culture and some massive military action. Mulan drops in cinemas on March 27th 2020. JOSEPH KIMEBassLordxo Entertainment Journalist, Bassist for As It Stands, Rock & Metal DJ, and Taika Waititi enthusiast https://www.facebook.com/basslordxohttps://twitter.com/joseph_ais SCI-FI • DISNEY • STAR WARS ‘Rise of the Resistance’ Puts You in the Middle of Star Wars Canon The new ride at 'Galaxy's Edge' puts you in the midst of a Star Wars battle in a way fans could only dream about up until now. Eric Goldman 2d TV • DRAGON BALL • ANIME Fight Breakdown: Goku vs Frieza on Planet Namek We analyse every blow, every Ki Blast and even the mind tactics that helped Son Goku defeat the fearsome Frieza. Adam Rorke 3d TV • ANIMATION • NETFLIX Meet the Futuristic Creatures from ‘Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts’ The creators of Netflix's new DreamWorks animated series on their approach to a story that is 'The Walking Dead' meets 'Alice in Wonderland.'" Matt Fowler 4d TV • MOVIES • SCI-FI Star Trek Moments That Defined Picard With 'Picard' debuting, take a look back at the pivotal Trek episodes and movies that gave us better insight into Jean-Luc. Liz Shannon Miller 1d TV • DRAGON BALL • ANIME Goku never had an easy road �� getFANDOM 2d MOVIES • MARVEL • SPIDER-MAN Will 'Morbius' Have a Link to the MCU? The Loop looks at the fan reaction to the 'Morbius' trailer and how it could possibly link to the MCU. Fandom 2d MOVIES • ANIME Is It Really Possible to Control the Weather With Your Mind? As Shinkai's latest 'Weathering With You' hits screens, a parapsychology expert & our Psi community weigh in. Kim Taylor-Foster 2d TV • FANTASY 6 Surprising Things We Just Learned About ‘Good Omens’ Apparently, there's a glaring Sherlock Easter Egg that nobody has got yet. Kim Taylor-Foster 3d MOVIES • STAR WARS 'The Rise of Skywalker' crosses the $1B mark for the 5th time in franchise history getFANDOM 4d TV • MOVIES • COMICS What That 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' Cameo Could Mean for ‘The Flash’ Movie �� Spoiler Alert �� Donnie Lederer 4d MARVEL • SPIDER-MAN Fixed it #Morbius getFANDOM 4d MOVIES • HONEST TRAILERS Honest Trailers Agrees the 'Bad Boys' Are Totally Platonic Partners, Honestly Sometimes, the only way to fight crime is with way more crime. YouTube 5d MOVIES • ANIME • ANIMATION ‘Your Name’ Creator Is Involved in JJ Abrams Remake Ahead of his new film 'Weathering With You', Makoto Shinkai talks live-action remakes and picks his 5 top anime films. Kim Taylor-Foster 5d MOVIES • MOVIE TRAILERS • MARVEL There's a New World of Widows in Latest 'Black Widow' Trailer 'Family. Back together again.' 'Black Widow' hits theaters on May 1. YouTube 5d MOVIES • MARVEL • SPIDER-MAN The first trailer for 'Morbius' has already raised many questions getFANDOM Jan 13 Witness the Origins of 'Morbius' in First Trailer Will 'Crisis on Infinite Earths' Introduce DC’s ‘Paradise’ to the Arrowverse? WB Montréal Teases Batman Project Again Taika Waititi 'Confirms' Baby Yoda's Name Disco Elysium Is a Fantastic RPG If You Really Like Reading Why Is Everyone So Hungry in Every Quentin Tarantino Movie? What Is More Powerful: The Force or Magic? 'Rise of Skywalker' Continues to Rule the Box Office Grab Your Ghost-Busting Vacuum in 'Luigi's Mansion 3' Honest Trailer Most Anticipated Games in 2020 #BizarroWorld 2019 The Most Underrated TV Shows of the Decade Highest-Grossing Film Each Year at the Worldwide Box Office Most Anticipated Movies of 2020 Here’s the Translation of What the Dagger in ‘The Rise of Skywalker’ Says Everything You Need to Know About the Darksaber Evolution of Iron Man's Suits The SJU Crew Gives Their Hottest Takes for the Decade We Have Some Serious Questions for 'The Rise of Skywalker' �� Star Wars Holiday Special Part 2 Top Christmas Movies Fandom Christmas Cards Honest Game Trailers Dives into the Nostalgia Pool with the 'Die Hard Trilogy' Pew! Pew! 'The Clone Wars' Found a Way to Unite the Star Wars Fanbase Star Wars Ships Iconic Star Wars Lightsabers from Skywalker Saga A Certain ‘Rise of Skywalker’ Lightsaber Is a Clue to Rey’s Future 10 Hypothetical 'Star Wars: Episode X' Storylines Highest-Grossing Film Each Year Star Wars Wiki Rankings Palpatine’s ‘Rise of Skywalker’ Role Has Its Roots in Star Wars Legends ‘TROS’ Actor Reveals His Thoughts On What Finn Wants to Say to Rey Who Really Leads the Guardians of the Galaxy? 5 Reasons ‘Home Alone’ Became a Christmas Classic Is Yoda the Star Wars Santa Claus? Lindsey Stirling Talks Reinventing the Violin & Using Fandoms for Good �� Review: 'Cats' Is a Spectacular Disaster Get Prepared for the World of 'The Witcher' Willem Dafoe on the Canine Challenges of Filming ‘Togo’ �� Review: 'TROS' Has Great Moments Among the Mess Rey Has Proven to Be the Ultimate Survivor 'Pokémon Sword and Shield' Is a Curry-Filled Trip to Poké-Britain 'Galaxy Quest' Is Actually One of the Best Star Trek Films M. Night Shyamalan Explains Why ‘Servant’ Episodes Are 30 Minutes Long Fans Pitch Their Perfect 'Rise of Skywalker' Ending Cram the Complete Star Wars Saga Before 'The Rise of Skywalker' The Psychology of Kylo Ren Power Levels Settles the DC vs. Marvel Debate Will ‘The Mandalorian’ Tie Directly Into ‘The Rise of Skywalker’? What Are the Chances of These ‘Rise of Skywalker’ Fan Theories Coming True? Will Thunderbolts Strike in the MCU? ‘The Mandalorian’ Adds More Depth to Tusken Raider Lore Keanu vs. Keanu Get to Know Black Widow's Nemesis Yelena Belova Exclusive: The Rock Pitches New Superhero Role For Kevin Hart �� Review: 'Jumanji: The Next Level' Doesn't Just Retread the Same Ideas 'Jedi: Fallen Order' Might Just Bring Balance to the Force It's Never Too Early to Get Honest with 'The Rise of Skywalker' 'Resident Evil 3' Has Come a Long Way Since 1999 Why Taskmaster Is One of Marvel’s Most Complex Villains Disney Made All the Money in 2019 Is Thanos Stronger Than the Death Star? Wonder Woman Is Back in First 'WW84' Trailer Dr. Manhattan Is Super OP How Galactic History Feeds Into 'The Mandalorian' #CCXP19 is loaded this year�� Pokémon’s Best Stories Aren't in the Games – They’re on the Cards 'Death Stranding' Honest Game Trailer Goes Postal The Scariest Thing in 'IT Chapter Two' Is the Run Time The Twisted Slavic Folk Tale That Inspired The Witcher 'Black Widow' Teaser Trailer Arrives Watching 'The Irishman' the way Scorsese intended Elsa Discovered New Levels of Icy Power 'Curb Your Enthusiasm' S10 Gets A Toasty Teaser The History of Voice Control in Sci-Fi & Its Real-Life Usage A deadly duo on the run — 'This is the way' A Fandom Thanksgiving ‘Game of Thrones’ Actor Wants a Tormund & Brienne Spin-Off Bryce Dallas Howard on Directing ‘The Mandalorian’ and Believing in the Force How Much Can a Witcher Actually Drink? How to Earn a Living in the World of Pokémon Rian Johnson on Making a Classic Murder Mystery With a Modern Twist DC unloaded a slew of major movie news �� 'The Outer Worlds' Offers a Fallout Game Without the Microtransactions or Bugs Prepare for the Holidays with the 'Jingle All the Way' Honest Trailer TRENDING HULU NETFLIX PLAYSTATION STAR WARS NINTENDO HBO ARROWVERSE DC STREAMING ANIMATION VIEW ALL NEED TO KNOW Oscar Isaac to Star in 'Ex Machina' Adaptation Report: Disney Is Developing 'National Treasure 3' Animated 'Mortal Kombat' Movie Sets Its Voice Cast 'Bad Boys 4' Is in the Works Valve Squashes 'Left 4 Dead 3' Rumors 10 Hypothetical 'Star Wars: Episode X' Storylines Just How Good Was the First Season of 'Watchmen'? Is Thanos Stronger Than the Death Star? How The Ultimate Pokémon Fantasy Is in the Manga Who Is the Ultimate Disney Villain?